Nice and Easy
by Rackuhn
Summary: Maddie is teaching Bo how to do it…just like the title says. NOTE: This is a sequel or maybe the better word is filler to the story “Beauty is Only Skin Deep”. You’ll need to read that to know who the character Maddie is. One shot!


**Nice and Easy**

**This is a sequel (or maybe the better word is filler) to the story "Beauty is Only Skin Deep". You'll need to read that to know who the character Maddie is.**

**Summary: Maddie is teaching Bo how to do it…just like the title says.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Dukes, just Maddie. This is just a bit of harmless fun.**

"Alright Bo, nice and easy," Maddie calmly said as she stared at her boyfriend, but inside her heart was pounding like crazy.

"Right," Bo swallowed hard and nodding nervously. "Nice and easy."

Maddie cringed at the sudden, awkward movement before yelling at him. "Bo stop!" Bo quickly did what he was told and gave a frustrated sigh. "I said easy, Bo."

"I know, I know," Bo answered hotly, upset that nothing was going right. "Dang it, this shouldn't be that difficult."

"But don't forget that this is your first time," Maddie replied, trying to sooth his ruffled feathers.

"You've done this a lot, haven't ya?" Bo asked, embarrassed at the fact that his girlfriend was better at this than he was.

"Out of necessity, yes."

Bo just shook his head in amazement. "And ya manage ta do it without getting yourself hurt?"

"You get use to it," Maddie shrugged in response. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down before she had Bo try it again. "Now just remember, you don't have to go so fast. Slower is better in this case."

"Maybe where _you_ come from," Bo grinned wickedly as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Maddie could feel the heat rising up her face as she blushed at his comment. "Trust me on this one, Bo. Go slow. Now try again." Bo nodded his head in determination and started going again, but this time, slowly. "Oh Bo, that's good," Maddie said in encouragement. "Yeah, that's it. Okay, a little faster." Bo's smile grew as he did what he was told. "Yes, keep going!"

Bo couldn't believe how excited he was getting as they continued, not ever feeling this satisfied before. "How am I doin'?"

Maddie could feel that he was about ready to burst. "You're doing great but you need to stop…now!"

"What?" Bo hollered back. "I can't stop now."

"Bo, you have to, please!" Maddie begged knowing that this was going to be one of the most difficult things he would have to do. "But again, you have to do it slowly!"

She could see the pout that formed on his handsome face and understood that he was really upset with her at this moment, but she knew that he would soon figure out why she told him to stop now. "It's too late, I'm not gonna make it!" he cried out in horror.

"Pump, Bo, pump!" Maddie ordered trying to keep him focused.

But Bo did manage to finally stop and he sat there trying to catch his breath. "Whoa, that was close." He turned slightly to look at her face. "Ya mean ta tell me ya drive like this every winter?"

"Like I said, it takes some practice but it can be done," Maddie smiled back. "It's either drive in the snow or be stuck in the house all winter long."

"But pumping the breaks to stop? Huh, usually I just slam on them. This is definitely a lot different than drivin' back in Hazzard. Wait 'til I tell Luke about this, he'll never believe I was driving in snow."

"You did pretty good for your first lesson," Maddie grinned and then leaned in to kiss Bo's cheek. "Tomorrow we'll work on turning, which shouldn't be too hard for you since it's similar to turning on dirt but at much slower speeds."

Bo clapped his cold hands together in excitement. "Sounds like fun. Can't wait."

"Okay, now scoot back over here and I'll drive us back to my Mom's house," Maddie ordered as she got out of the car and ran around to the driver's side to get back in, impressed by the fact that Bo had managed to stop the car about a half a foot away from a large pile of snow. Starting the engine, she turned the car around and slowly made her way out of the parking lot they had been practicing on. "Believe me, Bo, if we were staying here longer than we were, you'd be an expert by the time we went back to Hazzard."

Shivering slightly from the cold temperatures, Bo turned in his seat and grinned back at this girlfriend. "No offence, Maddie, but I'll be real glad when we get back home. It's just too dang cold up here in this part of Pennsylvania."

"Oh I don't know, Bo," Maddie said with a mischievous smile on her face. "I can think of plenty of things we can do to keep each other warm."

It was Bo's turn to turn red at her comment and Maddie's grin grew even wider.

Then End!

**After an already long winter season, this story came to me when I was shoveling my driveway yet again after another 3 to 4 inches of snow fell yesterday. As of today, we've had over 70 inches of snow for the season (our normal being around 35 inches) and it's only the beginning of January with more on the way…and people wonder why I like cutting the grass better—at least I'm warm when I have to do that. Anyway, take care and I hoped you liked the story :)**

**Happy New Year!!**


End file.
